


4the time this month

by Wolfie_14



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_14/pseuds/Wolfie_14
Summary: “What happened?” the nurse asked. The boy, who was sitting on the doctor’s table, kept his eyes down and didn't answer. “It was your dad, wasn’t it? She tried again. The kid kept his head down and held the ice-pack that the nurse gave him against the back of his head.





	4the time this month

“What happened?” the nurse asked.  
The boy, who was sitting on the doctor’s table, kept his eyes down and didn't answer.  
“It was your dad, wasn’t it? She tried again.  
The kid kept his head down and held the ice-pack that the nurse gave him against the back of his head.  
“You want to talk about it, Leo?” she tried again but got no responds.  
“Was it only you or did he touch your sister too?” She asked and knew she would get a reaction out of the boy just by mentioning his sister. She was right. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes.  
“I tried to stop him” he then said very quietly, dropping the ice-pack in his lap.  
“Stop him from what?” she asked taking a seat next to the boy on the table.  
“He left” the boy said and then hesitated. The nurse took the ice-pack and held it against his head. The boy hissed at the cold but didn’t pull away.  
“He went out for a job again” he continued. The nurse didn’t have to asked what the job was. The kid’s father was arrested this morning for trying to rob a bank and his children were dropped of in the shelter for the 4th time this month.  
“You tried to stop him from leaving?” she asked and doubted if the normal check-up from the boy was enough. Maybe she should check for other signs. She only looked at his head because the cop who brought the boy in said that he was feeling nauseous and had a headache.  
The boy nodded but didn’t say anything else.  
She knew how to handle the kid.  
“Stay here, okay, Leo.” she said and left the doctors room to get a snack from the vending machine.  
When she got back the boy was still sitting where she left him but there was something odd about the way he was sitting that she didn’t notice when he came in. He was leaning more on his right side and held his arm close to his stomach.  
“You want a snack?” she asked while holding the snack in front of him. Like she thought Leo didn’t just reach for the snack. He looked at it first and then looked up at the nurse. She knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted it but he didn’t want to move.  
“You going to take it?” she asked again, just to see how bad it was. The boy hesitated but then reached out, trying to keep himself from showing any pain. The nurse gave him the snack.  
“Can I take a look at your ribs?” she asked but knew the answer already. He stopped opening the snack and brought his arms close to his stomach again.  
“I want to be with my sister” he suddenly said. She knew he was trying to change the subject.  
“You know, if you let me take a look at your ribs then you can go see your sister.” the nurse promised. The kid wasn’t happy about the terms but he nodded anyway. The nurse reached for him but he flinched and withdrew until he was with his back against the wall.  
“It’s okay, I just want to take a look.” she assured him. He dropped his arms and she reached for his sweater and helped him pull it off. On his torso, there were several bruises. Some were new but some were already fading. The boy looked like he wanted to run away and hide.  
“What did he do?” the nurse asked trying to distract the kid so she could find out if anything was broken.  
“ Did he hit you? Kick you? Please, Leo, I’m trying to help you. Talk to me.” She pleaded. The nurse was getting impatient and Leo could sense it.  
“He… He grabbed my hair.” the boy began. The nurse stopped what she was doing and faced the boy. She nodded to encourage him to continue.  
“Pulled me from under the table and…” the kid said looking at the floor.  
“He what, Leo, come on, you’re doing good.” she tried.  
“… He threw me… against the w-all” the kid said, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. The nurse lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She knew he was trying to be strong and she also knew that in his fathers eyes crying was showing weakness.  
“Why were you hiding under the table?” she asked.  
“I…I was hiding his, um, his… ‘gun’” the kid whispered the last word as if someone was listening. 

“You were hiding his gun.” The nurse repeated. She was furious but tried not to show it to the kid. He was just a boy, instead of playing with toys, he was taking care of his sister and his father whenever he was drunk. She realized that he just wanted to help his dad by hiding the gun. Only his ass of a father didn’t realize that.  
“uhu, I found it in his backpack when he was at the bar.” the boy added.  
“ I was going to hide it somewhere outside but i heard him in the hall and… i hid under the table with his backpack….. He went in his room and when he couldn’t find it, he… he came… he came after me.  
“He knew where you were?” the nurse asked because she didn’t really get how he got his bruises.  
“He was… He yelled and… I didn’t answer.” he answered.  
“She started crying and…” he added. The nurse knew he ment his sister. She hasn’t stopped crying since they brought them in.  
“He was going to… but then I said he had to wait.” the kid continued. He was totally concentrating on telling what happened so the nurse continued to examine his bruises, trying not to hurt him more.  
“After, After he pulled me from under the table, He took the backpack from me and he ‘Auch’, You’re hurting me” the kid said while pushing the nurse’s arm away.  
“I’m sorry, Leo. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I think your rib is broken.” she explained. She looked at him for a while because he didn’t react at all. He was trying to not let his tears escape but when the nurse carefully held his chin to make him look at her he couldn’t hold them back. He hated it if people saw him cry. It’s showing weakness, that’s what his father always says. He wanted to run away, to go see his sister but he knew that they wouldn’t let him if he wasn’t calm. But with all the questions the nurse kept asking, he was losing his mind. He wanted to see his sister now.  
“Oh, Leo” the nurse said. She wasn’t used to him crying and didn’t know what to do.  
“Why did you get in his way” she wondered when she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his head. She wanted to make him feel safe. She felt how his breathing sped up and tears were staining her uniform.  
“I just wanted him to stay and not go to jail every month. I wanted him with us!” the kid suddenly yelled, tears streaming down his face. He pushed the nurse away, jumped of the table and ran into the hallway. He wanted to get out of there, be with his sister somewhere quiet where nobody asked those stupid questions. The nurse immediately went after him. When she reached him, she grabbed him by his shoulder, feeling sorry for hurting him, and hugged him. He pushed away at first but she didn’t let go and soon he let her hug him. He put his head down on her shoulder sobbing. His breathing was erratic and she whispered soothing words in his ear to calm him down.  
“It’s okay, Leo, it’s okay. We go see your sister, okay?” She said and felt him nod.  
“Come on” she said while she grabbed his hand. They walked together down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
